


告密 Leak

by maopaooo



Category: Chinese Hip Hop RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maopaooo/pseuds/maopaooo





	告密 Leak

刘学收到了一封无标题的匿名邮件，里面只有一个网盘链接和提取码。打开后是十几个视频文件，标题全是没有意义的数字字母，看不出来是什么内容。

刘学疑惑地点开第一支视频。

………………

杨帆跪在地板上，面前站着一个高大的外国男人。他用英文说了一些刘学听不懂的话，杨帆温顺地点点头。男人在他面前解开裤子拉下内裤，虽然只是半硬，但仍比亚洲男人大了不少的阴茎弹出来蹦到杨帆的脸上。他伸手上去抚摸眼前的肉棒，张开嘴开始舔吸。他亲吻巨大的龟头，顺着沟壑舔吮，努力地往喉咙深处含，但是他两颊都撑起来也只能吞到一半。他把大鸡吧舔得油光水亮，吃得津津有味。他用嘴刺激前端，借着唾液的润滑上下撸动茎体。他不时讨好地仰脸观察外国男人的表情。对方享受着杨帆崇拜臣服的目线，紧闭着双眼一脸陶醉，在杨帆啧啧有声地吸吮他的阴茎的同时，轻轻抚摸杨帆毛茸茸的后脑勺。

这淫糜到极点的画面看得刘学心脏狂跳，呼吸也渐渐急促起来。杨帆吃外国人的大鸡吧吃得这么熟练，一看就不是第一次。刘学虽然在心里骂着他淫娃荡妇，眼睛却仍然直勾勾地盯着屏幕。

感到眼前男人快要射了，杨帆伸出舌头张大嘴巴，加快手上撸动性器的速度。几股精液随着男人兴奋的喘息，射在了他的嘴里，滴滴答答顺着舌尖嘴角往下淌。杨帆一脸满足闭上嘴巴，仿佛品尝味道一般含了一会儿，才不舍地把口中的精液咽了下去，还伸出舌头舔掉嘴角溢出的体液。

男子赞赏地拍拍杨帆的脸颊，穿好裤子，把口袋里的几板白色药片扔在了地上。

………………

第一支视频结束了，刘学迫不及待地打开了第二个。

………………

杨帆赤身裸体地躺在床上，满面潮红，眼神失焦。他翻来覆去，难受地蹭着床单，也不知道是毒瘾发作还是刚吃了什么非法药物。

镜头里出现了一个一头脏辫的陌生男人，他无视杨帆试图蹭上来的身体，用情趣玩具的皮圈把杨帆呈大字形绑在床上。他开始用刮胡刀剃杨帆的体毛。腋下、腿、最后是下体。随着杨帆腿间的毛发越来越少，露出缩成一团的阴茎。脏辫男仔细地处理着大腿根部、肛门和卵蛋附近的毛发。刀片闪着冰冷的光，在敏感地带滑动的画面看上去格外色情。

杨帆突然乱蹬，以至于剃刀划破了阴囊表面细嫩的皮肤，鲜血立刻就冒了出来。脏辫男皱眉，放下手中的剃刀，竟像挤柠檬汁一般用手掌包裹住杨帆的阴囊，无情地挤压划破的位置。更多的血液从伤口冒出，汇集成一粒粒血珠，无法承受重力地顺着股缝往下流。药物的作用下，杨帆似乎整个人的感官都错乱了。他一会儿惨叫一会儿咯咯乱笑，竟看不出到底是痛还是爽。他翻着白眼，胸口上下起伏，像一条离开水的鱼在垂死挣扎。星星点点的鲜血被蹭在洁白的床单上，像是女子初夜的落红。

眼看着囊袋上的伤口血液逐渐凝固，脏辫男又拿起剃刀在杨帆大腿根的嫩肉上划了一刀。血液从新鲜的伤口流出，男子不满足地用指甲挖抠着伤处，指甲缝里全都染上肮脏的血液，感受着杨帆大腿无法自控的颤抖。他欣赏着自己的作品，露出了满意的微笑。

………………

看完第二支视频，罪恶感和亢奋在刘学的胸口搅动着，杨帆那张不怎么好看的脸竟然异常的色情。刘学觉得意犹未尽，立刻点开了第三个文件。

………………

杨帆躺在沙发上，双手托住自己的膝窝，把大腿折向身体，向眼前的黑人男子露出小穴。男子把杨帆的身体抬得更高，用强壮的上半身支撑住杨帆躯体的重量，抱着他的下腹，把他的屁眼放到面前。杨帆整个人都被折成了不自然的角度，黑人把脸埋在他的的两腿之间。男子舔着吻着那小小的肛门，似乎要熨平每一个褶皱。杨帆随着男子的舔弄发出了甜腻的呻吟声，仿佛那才是他的性器。掰开杨帆的两片臀瓣，肛门已不再像开始时一样紧闭，露出了一个小小的开口，可以探见里面粉色蠕动的肠壁。男子湿润而灵活的舌头滑进秘穴，用舌尖操弄着入口，引得杨帆娇喘连连。

『Fuck me! Fuck me!』这句刘学终于听懂了。

黑人放开杨帆，让他跨坐在自己身上。杨帆一只手撑住男人的胸口，一只手从身后扶住男子硕大阴茎的根部，对准自己的小穴缓缓地坐了下去。白皙多肉的臀吞吐着紫黑色粗壮的肉棒，颜色的强烈对比刺激着刘学的视觉。

黑人不满足于杨帆的速度，开始自下而上狠狠冲刺。杨帆下意识地想抬高臀部逃离过于强烈的冲击，但是被钳住了腰，只能随着撞击的频率发出支离破碎的喘息。他哀求着对方放慢动作，但是哀嚎仿佛愈加刺激了黑人的施虐欲，不断驱动胯下的凶器贯穿着杨帆，在他发出痛苦又甜腻的呻吟时加快节奏，用力插向更深的地方。

这是刘学第一次看男人被鸡奸的场面，杨帆就像一个女孩一样被有着硕大的阴茎的黑人干着屁眼，没有勃起的下体随着撞击上下飞舞。刘学被他高潮时的叫喊勾得骨头酥麻，小腹深处的欲望蠢蠢欲动，阴茎在裤裆里涨得隐隐作痛。刘学忍不住解开裤子，掏出自己的性器开始手淫。肉体撞击的声音不断钻入刘学的耳内，让他的心跳越来越快，呼吸愈发粗重。他加快撸动鸡吧的速度，想象自己正在抽插杨帆又湿又紧的屁眼。

『臭娘们，逼给你干冒烟了。』

随着视频里黑人男子把精液灌入杨帆的腹中，刘学也射在了自己的手里。他狂热地点开第四支视频，胯下已经准备好迎接下一次高潮了。


End file.
